


Insomnia (and his sleeping prince)

by Kay (kay_0_0)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Single POV, Sleepy drooling Yuuri, Victor has a sleeping problem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_0_0/pseuds/Kay
Summary: Insomnia is Victor's old friend. He has gotten so used to having him around, he almost knew his face.Spending sleepless nights together with him for the last 20 years, Victor thought he had already given up on getting a deep sleep that he have seen on a commercial for a pillow or a mattress.Until he met Yuuri.------Hello! It's my second YOI fic which I didn't think I would write until this morning. This fell on me and I just desperately needed to get it out of the system. XDI don't have a severe symptom of insomnia myself but do have experiences of light ones more often than I want (mostly coming from stress, and have actively been trying out different way to cope it). I try not to get too much in the details of insomnia because I wasn't sure if I can depict it correctly, but I apologize if this is inaccurate! (I'm trying my best..) It has angst tag because there will be the Barcelona night before Yuuri's FS. So there you go. Hope I can finish this soon... it won't be long! I just love all the official art of Victor looking at Yuuri as he peacefully sleeps, drooling.





	Insomnia (and his sleeping prince)

Insomnia is Victor's old friend. He has gotten so used to having him around, he almost knew his face.

Spending sleepless nights together with him for the last 20 years, Victor thought he had already given up on getting a deep sleep that he have seen on a commercial for a pillow or a mattress.

Until he met Yuuri.

 

***

 

"Be my coach, Victor!" The man clung onto him, eyes wide open with expectant glimmer, and Victor couldn't help blushing. He literally barged in his personal space after dancing, but for some reason it was a comfortable feeling, if a little bit embarrassing, that having this man inside his arms.

"Chris, stop taking pictures" While Victor warned Chris, feeling a little tickle inside his chest. Both of them then noticed that the man clinging onto him the eyes were slowly shut and his mouth drooling. Victor's heart was beating faster for some reason, than a moment ago. Chris looked at both of them amusedly, and pointed out that this Japanese man seemed to fell asleep on top of Victor.

"He... just fell asleep?"  
"I will take him to his room, don't worry."  
"Good, he has his room key."

Chris quickly searched and pulled out a room key from the pocket on the trouser thrown on the banquet table. Victor reached out one free arm to receive all the stuff that belongs to this man which had made a trail, all the while holding him tight in his other arm.

"Do you need help? Are you going to be ok?"  
"I'm fine, Chris. But thanks."

To be fair it wasn't that a lot of things. Victor put the man's room key in his pocket, hang the trouser and tie on his shoulder, and changed position of how he held the man so that both of them can walk. Or rather, so that Victor can walk and drag this other man. Chris looked at him amusedly, and Victor shot a slight glare with a blush in his cheeks.

"See you later everyone, have a good night."  
"Don't worry Victor, no photographic evidence will leave this room"  
"I think we all appreciate that."  
Chris winked at him. Victor politely smiled and waved his open hand, and left the banquet room.

Looking at the elevator hall at the end of the corridor that looked like takes a bit more steps, Victor stopped walking and looked at this mysterious man's face, sleeping happily drooling on Victor's shoulder. Next moment, he thought he heard the mutter that sounded like "Victor..." and again his heart momentarily pounded, but Victor was sober enough to shrug it off. He probably misheard something that was completely unrelated.

Victor thought to himself that he should think about logistics. What is the easiest way to take this man to his room? Dragging him was taking time, because he was practically asleep and not cooperative on walking. Victor sighed, even if it was more like a fond, forced sigh even though no one was looking. He put his arm underneath the mans both legs, pulling him up into a position just like a prince would hold his princess. The man wasn't light but wasn't impossibly heavy, and this way Victor could see his happily asleep expression on his face.

Inside the elevator, Victor could not stop watching him asleep. How peaceful he looked. He has never seen anyone sleep so relaxed, peacefully, no single worry about the outside world. It was almost like a cut out from a movie.

"Yuuri Katsuki of Japan...."

Victor muttered. He did see a short documentary clip about how Japanese people fall asleep practically everywhere, on the train or in the fast food chain. It's pretty remarkable, then Victor thought. Though he did possess the similar skills the Japanese people seemed to have on the documentary, sleep itself is never a thing that came to him easily. The memory of a short culture clip was as distant as the sleep depicted in a mattress commercial. But now, the embodiment of peaceful sleep is in his arms.

When he reached Yuuri's room, Victor laid down Yuuri on the bed, putting the room key on the bedside table, trouser and tie on the nearby chair. Victor unthinkingly ran his fingers in Yuuri's hair. He felt the warmth, and a little bit of slick of the sweat. After all, he was engaging in a pretty intense dance battles. Under his soft hair, Yuuri's mouth was slightly open, breathing rhythmically, and again drooling a little bit.

All the sudden, Victor felt the urge to feel the warmth of him closer. He reminded him of Makkachin, how completely trusting when Makkachin is with him, and the warmth that his best friend provides to Victor. It was a weird thought, comparing a person, a fellow competitive skater who is also a kind of stranger as they never had a proper conversation before this night, to his beloved pet. But it was more like a concept of comfort that Yuuri reminded of him. Hesitantly, Victor lied down next to him, and rested his head next to Yuuri's shoulder, forehead touching his shirt. The contact was comfortable. It was nothing more than comfortable. Victor never felt like this in a long time.

Maybe I can stay like this for a little bit.  
It was not even midnight.  
Five minutes. Five minutes, and he promised himself to leave.

 

***

 

Victor opened his eyes and realized that he had fallen asleep. Which happens sometimes, especially after a long hard day of training. Usually not during the competition, when he has to meet so many people and there's always buzz surrounding him. Victor would usually take a sleeping pill Yakov approved. Even then, he doesn't get a deep enough sleep, deep enough to lose sense of where he is, or what time it is.

Not this time. When Victor woke up, he wasn't sure where he was. It was like bathing in a warm darkness that enveloped everything, so comfortable and relaxing. Now he's woken up from the darkness, and it took a while that he was in a hotel room. The plain celling lit up slightly with a city light that escaped between curtains caught his eye, and he was surprised that he just had such a deep sleep, deep enough to forget where he was. It never happened in a long while.

Then he remembered he helped this drunken passed out man from the banquet to get to his room, practically dragging him. Looking to his right side, Victor found a familiar face sleeping quietly and peacefully. Victor felt sense of relief, because it would be completely an embarrassing situation if Victor has caught sleeping next to him, which would be also pretty invasive to stay in the stranger's bed without even knowing them. Also could give him a wrong idea, which Victor definitely wanted to avoid.

Victor remembered, right before he had fallen asleep, it was a little before midnight. He figured it's probably around half passed midnight, or one in the morning. He promised five minutes, but probably longer time has passed than that. But it can't be that long, Victor thought, considering himself a light sleeper.

Victor looked at the clock on his phone, pulling it out of his pocket.  
It was almost 5 am.

"Shit"  
Victor pulled himself up hurriedly, trying to make sure he leaves before this man wakes up.

It was at the same time an amazing feeling to have that long uninterrupted sleep. Not five minutes, but five hours. It's never this long. Insomnia usually kept waking him up every couple hours. Victor looked down this beautiful sleeping man, now felt like he's a magical spirit that brings him much needed sleep.

"Yuuri Katsuki" Victor muttered again.

I want to know more about you.

The memories of the previous few days have flashed through Victor's mind. Yuuri's skating routine, even with failing jumps, was graceful and beautiful, and such a contrast to the energetic and passionate dance battle session he just had. And this calm, peaceful, drooling, sleeping face. There're just so many sides to him.

Victor was never interested in anything other than skating.  
But this surely felt different.

 

  
***

 

Victor's insomnia seemed to have gotten better, at least a little bit, after the night of the banquet. One reason he put so much effort in his training was definitely to get himself exhausted physically which made it easier to sleep. However, he has never been able to sleep more than four hours consecutively. If insomnia wouldn't hit him right before he closes his eyes, it would creep up around 3 am and brings his eyes wide open for no reason. He tried breathing exercise and meditation, but none seemed to drastically improve his sleep.

Although for Victor, the bottom line was whether he was getting enough sleep to get going the next day. He also was a skilled short-sleep taker, out of necessity. Because he often cannot sleep deeply at night, he became skilled at getting little sleep here and there. Many fellow competitors thought, whoever spotted him taking short nap, that he was a completely relaxed person who can sleep wherever it was. But the Russian team mates knew, that his devotion to skating and whatever stress he may have on his life had been taking toll. Although no one except Yakov was worried too much, because he was so successful in what he did. As long as he can skate, and better yet win a gold medal, no one would questioned the daily sleep routines. Even though that means Victor had made peace to live with insomnia the rest of his life.

Instead of meditation or breathing exercise, before going to bed, Victor thought of that night. The way Yuuri was sleeping on his shoulder, breathing rhythmically, mouth open slightly, drooling a little bit. And the warmth that he felt beside him, the comfort he brought. Victor would hug Makkachin, and his companion and best friend would happily let him snuggle with him. The little dim of the light that escapes between the curtain that bothered him ever since he began living in this apartment felt a little bit more distant, and Victor felt the darkness enveloping him.

Insomnia often breaks his sleep, and usually in such a frequent manner. But the interval of this seemed to have gotten slower. Now he was able to sleep maybe three hours, or four on a good night. His body felt better. But Victor himself deeply missed that night.

Thinking about the unlikely prospects that he will see Yuuri again before another competition, and his "be my coach!" fondly ringing inside him, Victor shrugged his impossible longing and decided to focus on his new skating routine. The new routine is mine, but it could be his, if he really means it. Probably not. But he wanted to create something that reminded of him. One day, we'll be friends, and we can talk about skating and music and all the things in the world. Then, maybe, I can present this choreography to him, if he's interested. But that will be a well long time in the future. Not now. Maybe it only comes after he retire as a competitive skater.

Victor shook his head and let the wild imagination disappear into the ether, even though some lingering feeling was still flickering inside him.

  
****

 

The surprise came in the most unexpected way.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the thread that I've tweeted about the idea on this: https://twitter.com/_kay_0_0/status/869848698263658497
> 
> Hope you enjoy this! Again this is not beta-d and in my second language, please do let me know any grammar issues etc!
> 
> Also please do write in comments if there's any evidence from canon that suggests Victor isn't insomniac (I believe he can be?)... I'd happily take down the "Canon Compliant" tag. I'm trying to think and trying to cover all the grounds but you know, my head is not always in the right place :P


End file.
